


Bewizard

by glitterandlube



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by green_grrl. Thank you GiGi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bewizard

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by green_grrl. Thank you GiGi.

Arthur lies on his back, legs spread, with a certain dark head between his thighs. Merlin's hair brushes Arthur's stomach as he carefully kisses his way down, smiling against the warm flushed skin as he listens to Arthur whispering filthy promises in exchange for acts so well fulfilled.

Merlin's hand slides up Arthur's stomach, and he intones something against Arthur's overheated skin that makes it tingle and glow faintly for the tiniest instant. Arthur realizes he can feel the air more strongly against his body, the sheets more firmly in his grasp. Merlin's hands make his head fall back faster, and he groans, overwhelmed with pleasure. Merlin laughs and Arthur can feel the vibrations move through his body.

"Works as promised, I see."

"What did you do?"

Merlin answers as he ducks his head, "I think you'll figure it out." He takes Arthur into his mouth, sucking hard. Arthur bites his lip not to cry out, it feels so good--it always feels good, but this time, he can feel every perfect stroke of Merlin's tongue, every movement of his lips is like heaven., Arthur gasps, not caring he can't breathe. His fingers flex helplessly in the sheets as Merlin slides down, taking him into his throat for a few moments of absolute bliss.

Arthur's hands somehow move to Merlin's head, and twine in his hair, guiding, pushing, begging along with Arthur's mouth, his words are gone, replaced with sounds, gasps, pleas to the god between his legs. It's the only one Arthur believes in right now, anyway. When he comes, it's white light and a clear image of himself on a throne, crown and victory pale compared to the light of Merlin's eyes. When he returns to the present, he is still lying on the bed, legs spread, but now the owner of the dark head is laughing at him. Laughing and touching his stomach, moving deft fingers up his sides, kissing his shoulder.

"So. Magic."

"Yes?"

"I believe I could bring myself to embrace magic in my kingdom. Although, I could forget sometimes, and you may have to remind me."

"I'm sure I'll be up to that task."

Arthur smirks up at the fabric over his bed. "I'm sure I'll be up for it, too."

Merlin laughs against his shoulder, leaving more tingles in Arthur's skin. He moves away as Arthur tries to roll over on him, ignoring the pout, and pushing Arthur down into the bed. Merlin moves his leg over Arthur's lap, settling down on him, moving Arthur's hands to his waist. He rocks his hips, wanting Arthur hard against him again. It doesn't take long, a few kisses, then Arthur's face against his neck as his hips move. Merlin waits as he feels a oil slicked hand move up his cleft, feels strong fingers stroke into him, feels the other hand holding him in place.

Merlin's fingers tighten on Arthur's arms as the fingers move deeper, twisting inside him, rubbing over certain places that make a spark flare in him.

"Stop teasing me." Merlin curses as Arthur looks up at him, smug face shining in the dim light. The fingertips rub over the spot again, and Merlin jumps, and tightens around Arthur's fingers. The smugness gets more pronounced, as Merlin tugs on the blond hair, and calls him names. The fingers pull out, and Merlin gasps as Arthur guides himself into Merlin's body. Merlin's fingers dig harder into flesh, his muscles flexing as he is filled.

Their bodies shift as they move against each other, cries muffled into mouths, skin, hands, Merlin almost sobbing into Arthur's shoulder as the thrusts get harder, and deeper. His magic moves around them both, blocking out the rest of the world, blessing their destiny again, and Merlin ignores the laughter of the dragon in his head. He grinds down on the cock inside him, wanting Arthur to stay there, to never stop moving in him. Arthur's hands grasp his hips, and Merlin cries out as he is fucked into orgasm, fingernails drawing blood on Arthur's arms. He feels Arthur stiffen under him through the pleasure, as Arthur's rush of completion moves through him.

Merlin is moved on his back, smiling up at Arthur's dazed expression, smiling at his kisses, smiling at his hands moving over his body. They settle in the bed covers. Arthur murmurs, "You have bewitched me," as he falls asleep. He doesn't see the smile fall off Merlin's face as he hears those words. The next morning, he doesn't understand why Merlin moves away from his questing fingers, and makes excuses not to touch him. He grows angry as the thwarted attempts mount.

"Hold still! I don't know why I've upset you this time, but I'm tired and not in the mood. Just forgive me, and get over it." Any other time, the prince's petulant face might be funny.

Instead, Merlin glares at him, almost forgetting why he is worried in the first place. Arthur is such a jackass, but he is still golden, and beautiful, and Merlin stares back at him, the magic in him compressing under his skin, wanting to reach out. He looks down and says, to the table, "This could be fake. This could be fake and my fault." He looks up, his face full of fear. "Why did you say I bewitched you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arthur says, annoyed, as Merlin moves to the other side of the table. "Merlin, get over here."

"What if I did this on accident? Maybe I just wanted you so much, I made you want me back? I can't trust that..." but Merlin can't talk as Arthur rounds on him and kisses his words away. He is shaking against Arthur as the prince says, "I wanted you from the start, don't be so foolish. I wanted you chasing you through the streets, and grabbing you, and watching your mouth move as you told me off." Arthur kisses his cheek, his mouth, his temple, he commands, "Don't ever tell me this is false again." His hands slides around Merlin's waist, and Merlin whispers back, "I promise," as he lets himself be folded against Arthur's body.

Years later, when Arthur falls, and even Merlin's spells are broken against death, he leaves Camelot, and goes into the lake that holds so much of the world's magic. He closes his eyes, and lets the cold water surround him instead of lover's arms. Morgana sometimes sits on the edge of the lake, staring up at the sky, waiting for the endless future.

Merlin is still at the bottom.


End file.
